Misadventure
by Hidden Waterbird
Summary: A variation of the episode "Rock Bottom" where the autobots become trapped in a energon mine. Join Miko and Bulkhead as things take a turn for the worst.
1. Turn for the worst

A variation of the episode "Rock Bottom."

Miko and Bulkhead were trapped. On a last minute energon scout before the Slash monkey's concert Miko had bounded headfirst into the cave, babbling about the acoustic's of the cave. Bulkhead followed her as did Arcee and Jack only to encounter Megatron. After a brief shootout a stray shot somehow manage to make the cave floor collapse, swallowing up Jack and Arcee in the darkness. Meanwhile the wrecker and the rockstar were stuck in a collapsing cave with no exit and a low air supply.

Miko groaned in fustration as she attempted to move another rock. Clearly seeing she was making no progress whatsoever, Miko decided to rest, only for a second so she claims. The the sound of her heavy breathing bounced off the walls along with the sound of Bulkhead's servo's groaning in protest from supporting the ceiling.

"We could definitely use an assist." Bulkhead announced, just as the sound of a drill pried itself through the cracks in the walls and to Miko's ears. She sat up with excitement and looked towards Bulkhead who showed a similar expression.

"We're in, here." She tried to call to the drill as Bulkhead continued to cringe from the unnerving sounds his servo's continued to make.

"Miko, grab that rock and hit my foot with it. Can you do that?" She looked up in question, but soon became aware of the reason of his odd request. Miko shakily stood and heaved a rock over to Bulkhead's foot. She glanced up at him worriedly.

"I don't want to hurt you." She whined, worry plastered across her face. Bulkhead chuckled at her remark.

"I know it's hard to believe but I'm tougher than I look." This earned a small smile from the teenager and she started to hit the rock against his foot, fatigue nagging at every muscle. But she pushed on. She continued until a large banging sound came from the other side of the cave wall. Miko and Bulkhead stared at the wall in relief as it collapsed and the figure of a transformer emerged shadowed by the dust.

"They found us!" Miko squealed as she sucked in the fresh gust of air that flowed in as the 'door' was opened. Her relief quickly turned to horror as the dust cleared to reveal who was really there.

Starscream.

He waltzed in with a sly grin. "Put any doubt of my allegiance to rest my lord," He looked around and cut himself short after laying eyes upon the Autobot and human. The decepticon grinned horribly as he watched the human back away, clearly defenseless.

"What's he doing here!" Miko called out, eyes widening at the enemy looming before them. They were unarmed and vulnerable and he knew it. As soon as Bulkhead saw Starscream emerge he would have gone very, very pale if he were human. He had to get Miko to safety.

"Miko get behind me, NOW." He yelled to her. Miko quickly scrambled behind him tripping and stumbling over rocks in a flurry. The decepticon stalked up to Bulkhead grinning nastily his scratched voice taunting out.

"Well well what do we have here? The autobot scum Bulkhead and his pet human. My you' have your hands full don't you?" Starscream was considering simply offlining this bot but thought he might have some fun first. Bulkhead wasn't going anywhere and the human certainly won't be able to defend herself.

"Starscream, do whatever you wan't to me but let the human go!" Bulkhead bellowed as Starscream slowly advanced towards them.

"No!" Both bot's stared down to see Miko, emerging from her hiding place and clinging to Bulkhead's foot. "I'm not leaving you!"

As Starscream advanced for her Miko's eyes widened, causing her to let go of Bulk's foot and back up slowly behind his leg. Bulkhead grimaced as he helplessly watched Starscream corner Miko. He needed to get Starscream away from her. As she dodged his claw with a yelp Bulkhead fumed.

"Starscream, don't push me!" He snarled as Starscream continued to reach for Miko. Bulkhead tried to kick Starscream but to his dismay missed by a long shot.

"You dare strike me!" Starscream announced. He could tell that the autobot was very attached to this human and that would come to be of some use later on. He turned back to the child who was running in between Bulkhead's legs trying to evade his claws. "You like playing with the big robot's, don't you little girl?" Miko could feel the tears prickling at her eyes threatening to burst out of pure terror. She dodged round Bulkheads foot again and stopped for a second to breathe, she felt like she was going to pass out soon.

"Miko run!" Miko peeked round the corner of Bulkheads foot to look at him only to stare straight into the face of Starscream. She couldn't help it but she screamed, really loud. Scrambling backwards, Miko tried to escape his claw and with a swoop she was clutched between his fingers being lifted up to his full height. Bulkhead couldn't take it. He wanted to drop the ceiling and beat the slag out of Starscream but he couldn't.

Miko was squirming desperately trying to wriggle out of the transformers hand but his grip was getting tighter. "Yes run Miko, I'd love to see you try, really I would." Starscream hissed into her face. "How about you and me go for a trip little girl." Miko screamed out in protest as her lungs craved air. As he started to walk away Miko's vision started to blur and to Bulkheads utter horror, she went limp in his hand.

Starscream looked down in mild surprise but smiled horribly, glancing back towards the trapped bot. "Look's like this will be a very, quiet trip." Bulkhead roared trying to lift the ceiling higher, putting him at no ease.

"Starscream, if you, do anything to harm her I promise you that I will hunt you down, I will find you!" The decepticon laughed, walking back through the gaping hole in the wall.

"Until we meet again, autobot fool!" With a bawl of laughter he transformed trapping Miko inside his cockpit. As he flew away down the passage he could hear Bulkhead's yelling out in utter rage. Starscream had to admit he'd never seen that bot so protective over a pathetic fleshy but he knew he'd just captured a very valuable human.


	2. Escape

Back in the mine Bulkhead's fury got harder to contain the longer he held up the ceiling. A sound of a drill got his heavy head to look up grimly as Jack burst through with the mine drill calling their names. Jack stared up in astonishment at Bulkhead but his awe soon turned to concern as Miko was no where to be found. "Bulk? Where's Miko, is she ok?" Jack asked cautiously as the autobot remained deadly silent. Jack looked around once again his heart speeding up with worry as Bulkhead shook his head repeatedly. "Bulkhead. Where is Miko?" He looked up, his optics misting over as the vision of Miko being taken away pounded in his mind.

"She's gone. Starscream, he, he just, took her, and I could do NOTHING." Bulkhead roared trying to lift the ceiling higher. "I was completely vulnerable to that decepticon and he goes for Miko! Why her? Why, I, couldn't even shoot the guy because of this blasted ceiling! Now it's too late, MIko's gone." Jack stared up in shock not knowing what to say. He was upset about Miko but Bulkhead seemed to be completely blaming himself for the incident and Jack knew this was not the case.

"Bulkhead listen to me this is not your fault. Arcee should find us soon, we'll get Miko back, I promise." Jack placed his hand on Bulkhead's leg looking up at him at him with a determined expression. Jack sighed taking his hand off and gazing at the ground. He froze when he heard the power up of a gun behind him, Bulkhead's servo's creaking in the background. Jack spun around to see Arcee with her battle face on blaster pointed into the cave. When she saw Bulkhead and Jack she breathed out a sigh of relief lowering her gun quickly climbing down the pile of fallen boulders.

"Hey, Bulk, Jack, you guys alright?" She called out. Jack nodded quietly trying to figure out how he would tell her about Miko as she walked up to Bulk. "Bulkhead, are you alright?" His head snapped up in a fury eyes brimming.

"Miko, she, she.." His voice trailed off as Arcee gasped hand covering her mouth.

"Jack, what happened?" She quietly asked crouching down on one knee. Jack brushed his hand through his hair and drew in a shaky breath.

"It was Starscream. Miko and Bulkhead were stuck in here and he blasted through the cave wall and saw Bulkhead was completely vulnerable. So instead of getting rid of Bulk he took Miko. I just don't know why? What on earth would they want Miko for?"

"Leverage." Jack and Arcee turned their heads to see Bulkhead looking directly at them. "Starscream knows Miko is close to me. He'll use her to get to me. I need to find him NOW." Arcee stood up eyeing the ceiling he was holding up.

"I completely agree Bulk but for now our first priority is to get you out of this mess. Any ideas Jack?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows and after a few seconds came up with a plan.

"Well, I have an idea but it may not possibly might work." He said rubbing the back of his head self consciously. "We could use those boulders that were caused from Starscream's, entrance, to make pillar like supports around Bulk." It was silent for a few seconds until Bulkhead lifted his head, staunchness enveloping him.

"Let's do it."

Arcee and Jack got to work. The teenager worked quickly, finding the largest, most sturdy rocks he could and piling them around Arcee's stacking boulder pillar. They finished the first pillar and immediately got to work on the rest. They were aiming to build six pillars, five of them around Bulkhead and one right behind him. Eventually the duo managed to create five and a half sturdy pillars. They looked all over the cave but there were not enough boulders suitable of size to finish the last pillar. Jack wrung his hands in concern for Bulkhead as his servos groaned and hissed even more. "Arcee what do we do? There aren't enough boulders to finish the last pillar."

"Easy Jack I know this is risky but it looks like Bulkhead will have to make a run for the exit."

"Yeah, I'm game for that, these pillars you guys have built look sturdy. They should hold long enough for me to make my exit." Bulkhead said to the two, grimacing a bit at the aching pain in his arms. Jack rubbed the back of his head unsure about the decision.

"Alright." He said nodding his head half-confidently. Arcee picked up Jack and carried him outside of the cave placing him just outside the exit smiling at him. Jack looked around in surprise. "Arcee what are you doing? Bulkhead's still inside we've got to go help him." Arcee transformed into a motorcycle and turned to head back inside the cave.

"I'm going back to help Bulk, you are staying here out of harms way. I'll be back." She took off leaving Jack in a small cloud of dust. She turned down the deformed cave hallways and transformed walking back into the cave that Bulkhead was in. "You ready?" She asked as small speckles of dust and rocks started to fall down from the ceiling.

"As ready as i'll ever be." Bulkhead grinned back at Arcee. With a nod he slowly bent his knees lowering the ceiling onto the makeshift pillars. With a large rumble the pillars held the ceiling and Bulkhead yelled in triumph with a smile. Arcee motioned for him to come towards her.

"Good job Bulk now slowly take your hands off the ceiling and come towards me carefully, we don't know how long the pillars will hold." He nodded and quietly after counting to three released his hands from the ceiling. As he did the pillars cracked and rumbled, but much to their relief, stayed in tact. Their hope was cut short as the whole cave started to rumble. Arcee looked at Bulkhead in concern as he slowly treaded towards her. "Thats it nice and easy." She grinned at him as he got closer and closer and finally reached the exit. Behind him the ceiling shook and with a deafening rumble, collapsed to the floor.

"Woah." Bulkhead murmured. "Any longer and that would have been me under there too." Arcee gave him a soft hit on the back.

"Well lets be glad you weren't. C'mon, lets go." The pair jogged down the cave corridors and spotted Jack waving to them at the exit. They emerged into the daylight to see an awaiting groundbridge. "I, called ahead." Jack said with a sheepish grin.

"Nice job partner." Jack smiled at Arcee as she transformed then climbed on. Bulkhead sped ahead through the portal followed by them.


	3. Searching

**Just watched Orion Pax pt 1,2,3.. AMAZINGGGG! Anyway sorry I haven't updated in a while been stumped for ideas but …..yeah. Enjoy!**

It had been two days, two days since the incident in the energon mine. Miko was now missing and the Autobot team were becoming frantic in their search for her. Bulkhead went on all of the search missions, refusing energon and recharge time. It was beginning to show, his steps increasingly sluggish but his fire raging on. Communication in base was quiet, too quiet except for the sound of the video game which neither Jack or Raf had touched as Miko's game was paused. Raf sat on the couch, staring at the paused screen, his small racecar clutched in his arms.

"Rafael." The youngest human peeked over the back of the couch to see Ratchet watching him, almost in concern. "Is your video game broken?"

Raf shook his head. "No, it's just paused. Miko's in the middle of a game and I'm just making sure it doesn't time out or anything before she get's back." Ratchet nodded, no more questions asked and turned back to his screen. Conversation was kept to a minimum, until an alarm on his screen went off, blaring throughout the base. Ratchet laughed triumphantly and activated his comm.

Raf, now fully aware of Ratchet's sudden outburst ran to the railing his hands still wrapped around the toy car. "What is it Ratchet?"

Ratchet turned to the boy and grinned. "It's her cellphone, I've finally managed to track it to it's source. We all know that where she goes, her phone goes too."

Raf cheered as Ratchet quickly called the rest of the team, currently on another search mission. "Ratchet to Optimus, do you read?"

"I read you. Is there any new intel regarding our human friend Ratchet? Optimus' voice was deep and soothing, but since Miko's disappearance his sentence's became shorter, his voice lacking a certain power.

"It's her cellphone. It's online and I've tracked it to it's source." Ratchet heard Bulkhead exclaim in surprise in the background along with a few happy beeps from Bumblbee.

"What is the cellphone's location?" Optimus asked, struggling to maintain order within the team, who seemed ecstatic of their new lead.

"Transmitting co-ordinate's now." Ratchet sent the co-ordinates to Optimus, confirming the transition with a click.

"We will inform you of what we find soon, old friend." Ratchet hung up and hurried back over to the computer, checking that the lock on the phone was still there. Raf stood next to the medic as he typed, intrigued by the unique language and math.

"So what now?" He asked, fiddling with his glasses. Ratchet stopped typing and looked down at Rafael, a small smile creased on his face.

"We wait."

The team consisting of Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Optimus and Arcee accompanied by Jack sped down the desert road gradually getting closer to the co-ordinate's Ratchet had sent them. Jack was worried sick about Miko, positive she'd be doing everything in her power to be the worst 'houseguest' to Starscream as possible. He been observing the team, and how each of them were dealing with it. Arcee was similar to him, Bee more worried of her safety instead of her attitude. Bulkhead was by far taking it the worst. He sped on the front, although extremely low on energon he pressed on.

"Arcee, how far do we have till we reach the co-ordinates?" Jack asked as they twisted and turned down the long roads.

"Actually, we should be here, right about now..." The team stopped, everybody frozen at the site before them. Ratchet's had led them to the place where she'd disappeared. The energon mine.

The Autobot's transformed, Bulkhead stumbling a little, causing Bee to beep with concern grabbing his arm to keep him upright. "I'm fine Bee." The bot responded, his word's slightly slurred. "Just a little tired, c'mon let's start looking for the phone. It's the only lead we have." Bee beeped and hesitantly released Bulkhead's arm. The crew split up, Arcee, Jack and Bulkhead going inside the mine while Bee and Optimus searched the outside area. They searched and searched but the pink cellphone was nowhere in sight.

"We should head back, we pretty deep into the mine, don't want anything to happen." Arcee said, Jack reluctantly nodding his head. Arcee walked over to Bulkhead, who eye's were glued to inspecting every crack and hiding place in the mine, and there were a lot. "Bulkhead." She said placing her hand on his shoulder. "Bulk, it's time to head back." He gruffly shook her hand off and continued searching. "Bulk, we have to go." She said, a little stronger this time. He ignored her, probably aware he'd probably get his aft handed to him if this were a normal situation. But it wasn't.

"I'm not leaving till we find that blasted phone!" He yelled, smashing his fist into the wall. The whole cave shook, the two bots and human stopping dead still eyes glued to the ceiling.

"Bulkhead! What the hell do you think you doing! The whole cave could of come down on us!" Arcee yelled at the bot. The pair began arguing, while Jack stayed still, his eyes traveling down the side of the wall. He saw where Bulkhead had made a hefty whole with his servo to spot a dim light. Possibly a tunnel to another part of the cave. Jack looked at the bot's who were still arguing, and slowly clambered over the large rocks to the hole. He pulled himself up with a grunt and after a couple seconds of pulling and climbing, reached the entrance. It wasn't big enough for him to walk through so Jack on hands and knees, crawled through the makeshift tunnel, the sound of Bulkhead and Arcee's arguing bouncing off the walls. He crawled for what seemed forever until he reached a dead end. Jack groaned and craned his neck, looking for any secret cave or another hole.

"Great. Just great." Jack murmured to himself. He'd led himself into a very tight situation. The teen shuffled round on his knees, grimacing a little at the scraping of the sharp rock's against his knees. Jack then began his slow crawl back to the exit, hopefully where Arcee and Bulkhead weren't tearing each other's head's off. As he crawled back down the tunnel, he came to an intersection. "Left or right." He asked aloud. Jack shrugged and crawled down the left side, his arms beginning to ache in protest. Jack knew he'd gone the wrong way when the ground beneath him disappeared, causing him to tumble down with a yell. He landed with a thump on his back, knocking the air out of him. The teen groaned, his back clearly bruising from the impact, his cushion of landing being rocks and more rocks. "Well Jack Darby, you've officially screwed yourself over." He pushed himself up into a sitting position and grimaced, feeling a nagging pain digging into his hip. He squinted in the dark, attempting to dislodge the object from hurting his side he gasped as he pulled the object free, bringing it into his line of sight. It was Miko's phone. Jack grinned, "Convienient." He shoved the phone into his jean pocket and craned his neck, looking for a way out. Jack was curious as to how the phone ended up in this cranny but for the moment that wasn't what was on his mind. The thing nagging his mind was how the hell he was going to get out of his current situation. Hopefully someone would realie he was missing soon.

Arcee and Bulkhead continued to yell, both unwilling to give up their argument. But both side's were forced to stop when a large deep voice bellowed through the cave. Optimus strode towards them, Bumblebee lingering behind a nervous look etched on his face. "What are you two doing?" Optimus asked, his attempt to keep calm struggling. Arcee frowned at Bulkhead and gave an apologetic look to the Autobot leader.

"Sorry Optimus, Jack and I were searching for the phone perfectly fine until Bulkster over there goes smashing the wall's nearly bringing it down on top of us!" Bulkhead opened his mouth to protest but Optimus held up his hand, silencing them both.

"You are comrades, act like it." The bots slunk back in guilt as he turned to leave the cave. "We have searched enough for today, tomorrow we will return and continue our search." The rest of the Autobot's nodded, Bulkhead clenching his fist's in frustration. They started to walk towards the exit of the cave Arcee transforming, waiting for Jack to climb on.

"Jack, we're going back to base now, enough searching for one day." No reply. She quickly transformed to bipedal mode and looked around dread clouding her thoughts. "Jack?" She asked loudly, grabbing the attention of the rest of the team. "Have you seen him?" They shook their head's and Arcee's face dropped. She ran back down the cave, blaster's activated. "Jack? Where are you!" She called for him, but no response. Bulkhead joined her, followed by Bumblebee and Optimus.

They searched, calling for the young human but earned no response. "I'll call his phone." Arcee said, her concern clearly displayed in her tone of voice. She impatiently dialed his phone, hand sitting on her hip. Bulkhead eyed her, uneasy about what she would do when she found him.

"Easy Arcee," The wrecker said. "Jack probably wandered off looking for Miko's phone and got lost. Give him a leg to stand on." Arcee rolled her neck and looked at Bulkhead.

"He won't have any legs left when I'm through with him." Arcee murmured as the dialing tone rang through. Bulkhead chuckled, then swallowed a little as the serious expression plastered across her face remained the same.

Jack sat there, fiddling with Miko's phone, fingers tracing over the numerous cracks and splits in the casing and jolted with surprise when he felt his back jean pocket vibrate. Jack reached back and pulled out his phone, almost hitting himself for forgetting about it. He wasn't surprised to see who was calling. Jack flipped open his phone and gulped as he pressed the answer button. "Uh, hey Arcee." He said. Arcee breathed a sigh of relief to hear her partners voice. Then again she was furious he'd run off and gotten lost but she was still relieved.

"Jack where are you? I turn my back for one minute-" Jack coughed loudly making Arcee halt mid-sentence. "You alright partner."

Jack chuckled blearily. "Yeah, just a little dusty where I am at the moment."

"Which is where?" Arcee pressed, aware that the rest of the Autobot's were listening in on their conversation.

"Uh.." Jack paused, trying to describe his whereabouts. He sucked in a breath and hoped that what he said next made sense. "In the cave wall."

Apparently it didn't.

**Next chapter we flick channel's and check in with how Miko is faring with Starscream... who know's how that's going to turn out.**


	4. Cave Sweet Cave

**HELLO! How long has it been? Too long in my opinion. I had a little free time recently so I thought I'd update. This chapter picks up from where Starscream flew off with Miko, enjoy! **

Starscream flew through the skies, dipping and ducking to remain hidden in the clouds. Every time he turned sharply or flipped he would hear a small groan come from his cockpit. The human was not very air savvy he'd decided. She had been unconscious for a majority of the flight but now was almost fully awake. He decided to keep flying, still unaware of what he would do with his capture. He felt a banging against his windows and saw that Miko was now fully awake and attempting to get out.

"Human do not struggle, it will not get you anywhere." He slurred, purposely dipping his nose up causing the human to fall back against the seat. Miko clutched her stomach, nausea flooding her head.

"We'll see about that." She grumbled, swallowing back her nausea and and threw herself against the window. It creaked and groaned but stayed in tact, much to Miko's disappointment. Starscream winced a little as she attacked his window but ignored it. This charade continued for about five minutes when Starscream decided he'd had enough. He swooped down to the ground, weaving between the tall desert stones in preparation to land. He expected the human to be afraid or scream at the sudden deficiency of gravity but she was, cheering.

"Dude, that was awesome! Do it again!"

Miko laughed as Starscream immediately leveled out, confused by her sudden change of manner.

"Are you not suffering from nausea like you so clearly announced before?" Starscream asked.

Miko snorted and tapped on the glass she'd previously tried to smash.

"Nah, I love flying but I needed to figure out whether or not I can get out of this mess. Your window's are tough, couldn't even crack them."

Starscream smirked, "Of course they are tough, I am not some petty human, whose protective armor is on the inside."

"Well at least my armor doesn't make me look like I'm wearing stripper heels!"

Starscream suddenly stopped mid air and popped his cockpit open, the roaring sound of the wind drowning out Miko's gasp of surprise.

"Dude, what are you doing? We aren't even, woah!" MIko screamed as Starscream suddenly flipped upside down. Miko tumbled out of the seat, scrabbling for something to hold on to as she fell down. Her hands got a good grip on her seatbelt and she clung on for dear life, gulping as she caught a glimpse of the drop below.

"What the hell are you doing!" Miko yelled, hair whipping in front of her face as she dangled from the seatbelt. "You trying to get me killed?"

Starscream chuckled. "Yes, actually I am. You have proved to be too much of a nuisance and I have no desire to continue to listen to you," He shook a bit and Miko screamed, sliding down the seatbelt a little further.

"Stop! Stop, please anything. Just don't let me fall." Miko gasped as she reached the end of the belt.

"Anything?"

"Yes!"

Starscream flipped over again and MIko sank into the seat, knuckles white as they refused to release the seatbelt. Starscream sealed his cockpit and chuckled sadistically.

"I knew you would comply."

"You're a monster"

"Flattery will not get you anywhere."

Miko rolled her eyes and sank back into the seat a little, hands slowly returning to their usual shade of skin.

"Where are we going?" Miko asked. "It's not like we're going to the decepticon warship because you and Megatron are like enemies which makes you the autobots enemy's enemy so in a way, your not our enemy."

Starscream laughed sarcastically.

"Oh? If I am not your enemy then what am I?"

"A loner."

Starscream growled and Miko laughed. He quickly descended and felt Miko clutch the seatbelt again.

"You would be wise to keep that tongue of yours to yourself, you may not have it for much longer."

Miko cleared her throat and squeezed her mouth quickly.. "That's what I thought." Starscream sneered.

They flew for what seemed like eons, Starscream could feel the fatigue sinking in painfully aware that he could not fly through the night. They were currently flying over the more cavernous, rocky terrain of the Jasper desert, no roads or signs of human population whatsoever. Starscream soon spotted a large cave imbedded into the side of one of the giant jagged rocks and slowly descended.

"Human, we are landing," He announced, rousing Miko from her half asleep state. "Try to run and I will extinguish your spark."

She merely shrugged and yawned as they landed with a bump. Starscream opened his cockpit and Miko quickly climbed out, wobbling a little as her legs quickly became reunited with the feeling of gravity. She stood there eyes slightly drooped as Starscream quickly transformed and aimed his blaster at her. Miko didn't even flinch. They stood there for a couple of seconds, Starscream becoming puzzled by the humans calm reaction. Miko stared into his blaster and rolled her eyes, sighing disapprovingly.

"Your blaster needs a tune up." She remarked, picking at her nails. Starscream humphed in annoyance and powered up the blaster. "An upgrade too." She murmured as his blaster slowly fizzled out and went flat. Starscream growled in frustration and quickly hid the malfunctioning weapon behind his back.

"Why do you not run?" Starscream questioned, a hint of curiosity tinging his voice. Miko shrugged.

"What's the point? Look around screamer, there's not much to run to." Miko replied gesturing at the rest of the desert. "Either way I'm slagged so might as well spend my last moment's with company." Miko turned and trudged into the cave slowly followed by her captor. She looked around and whistled in awe at the cave.

"Wow, this is awesome. What is this place?"

Starscream's spark dropped as soon as he realized where they were. He knew he'd felt a strong sense of dejavu when they'd arrived. This was his first home when he went rogue. His sanctuary. He refused to tell the human, she would merely used that as an advantage in her attempts to escape.

"How should I know." He snapped. "There are thousands of rocks in the desert."

Miko raised her eyebrow at Starscream's odd manner but shrugged it off.

"Whatever you say screamer." Miko stretched her arms above her head and yawned loudly, walking over to a small arrangement of flat stone. She sat down and ran her hand over the smooth surface and sighed sadly. "Guess this'll do." Miko lowered herself onto her side and cringed a little at how sore she was going to be the next day. "Night Bulk." She murmured. Starscream watched as the human quickly fell into slumber. The con titled his head in curiosity. Human's looked so, peaceful when they slept. He growled and threw the feeling off. Starscream wandered over to where he would rest when this was his home.

"Nothing's changed." He thought aloud. Checking that the human was definitely asleep he laid against the titled slab and slowly powered down his systems for stasis. "Only for a few clicks" He murmured as his last systems slowly went offline. "Only for a few clicks."

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's been such a long time since I wrote and for that I'm sorry. *passes apologetic cookies around.* **

**Reviews are awesome, that is that.**


	5. Airborne

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! *throws snow in the air* Hey, I'm a sucker for christmas even though it's the middle of summer where I am currently residing...*throws sand in the air***

**NEW CHAPTER AHH**

Starscream's optics slowly flickered on as he arose from stasis, systems eerily powering up with a slow hum.

"What?" He mumbled as he sat up, cringing at his creaking and scraping gears. Long digits scratched his head as Starscream slowly climbed off the slab of rock he'd accepted as a berth. "Where.." His voice modulator quickly cut off as the seeker regained memory of the previous day. "The human!" Starscream rushed over to the place where Miko had supposedly fallen into slumber and wasn't surprised to see an empty space.

"Humans" He grumbled as he trudged outside, squinting as the blaring sun flooded his optics. As he exited the cave he heard a scatter of rocks, causing him to activate his working blaster at the source of the noise.

"Woah there screamer." Miko said, as she came out from behind the mound of rocks he was staring down. "Rocks are friendly." Starscream growled as he slowly lowered his blaster, raising an optic ridge as Miko sat down and crossed her legs.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Stretching."

Starscream ignored her in a huff and turned away from her, quickly activating his vitals stats. His spark sank a little as he saw that most levels, including his energon levels were becoming worryingly low.

"Perfect." He grumbled quietly as he deactivated his stats and made his way back over to Miko's spot, transforming into jet mode as he got close.

"Get in." He said curtly as he landed with a thump. "We are leaving."

Miko raised an eyebrow and stood, crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side.

"What'chu talkin about Willis?" She asked in a cocky manner, Starscream remained awkwardly quiet as the Japanese teen burst out in sniggers

"Willis?" Starscream asked flatly as Miko finished her snigger-fest. She waved off his comment and sighed happily.

"Human reference." Was all she could manage to get out before launching into another fit of sniggers. Starscream growled and started his engines with a roar in hope to frighten the human. Miko quickly stopped giggling and frowned at the jet.

"But seriously, where are we going." Miko asked, caution evident in her voice.

"Away from here, I need to refuel." Starscream said tiredly.

"Can I go to the bathroom first?"

Starscream transformed and harshly grabbed Miko with his servo, bring her close to his face. "Do not toy with me human." He spat. Miko squirmed in pain as her ribs were painfully squeezed by his servo.

"Ok ok!" She gasped out. Starscream transformed, dumping Miko in his cockpit and quickly sealed the glass. Miko grumbled and sat back into the leather seat as Starscream took off and became airborne. They had flown for approximately one earth hour and Starscream was unsure of something. The human would have asked or complained about something by now. Was she planning her escape. Starscream couldn't figure it out.

"What has riled your petty human needs now?" He finally asked arrogantly, unable to take any more of the humans silent treatment.

"Why'd you do it?" Miko said quietly.

Starscream scoffed as he processed the question, slightly amused by her sudden interest in the subject. He knew she would ask sooner or later.

"If you really must know." Starscream said, slurring his words in a uncomfortable manner. "It was what you humans would say was the 'heat of the moment.' It is clear that the autobot fools highly value you and your other pathetic fleshlings." Miko kept looking at her knees as Starscream spoke. "When I discovered that Autobot by the name of Bulkhead had a pet," Starscream grinned darkly as he sensed Miko's heart rate increase. "I knew that damaging him through something he cares about would have him 'down for the count' as you humans say." Miko brought her knees to her chest and buried her head as Starscream let out a sadistic cackle. "Say what you want fleshy." He snarled. "The autobots are at my mercy and there's nothing you can do about it." Miko remained silent as he continued to throw comments and laughter, pounding into her head. Starscream's maniacal laugh played ignorance to the warning alert that appeared on his dashboard, but not to Miko's acute ears as she caught note of the small sound.

"What the?" Miko uttered, raising her head as the small beeping sounds quietly sounded out in an urgent manner. Miko crossed her arms and leaned forward in the seat, eyeing his dashboard containing all of his aircraft statistics. She quickly spotted the energon fuel line levels and eyes widened as it read empty.

"Uh, Starscream?" She said nervously as the decepticon continued to blare out self absorbent remarks. "Starscream?" She said slightly louder as he ignored her comment. Miko quickly became irritated and sucked in a breath, closed her eyes and yelled.

"STARSCREAM!"

Starscream quickly stopped his chatter and immediately scanned the human for signs of injury. _Why did I just do that? _He asked himself, as her health stats popped up in front of him. Starscream brushed off the weird sensation and tuned into the the humans chatter.

"What is it human." He spat as Miko tapped his dashboard.

"Fuel dude." Miko said flatly. "You're out of fuel."

"I am not." Starscream replied in annoyance. Starscream growled in annoyance as he pulled up his energon fuel readings, spark dropping as he saw the statistics.

"What!" Starscream blurted outwards to himself, causing Miko to jump in his seat. "I swore to pit I had another vorn or two left!"

Miko rolled her eyes and peered at the other consoles. "It has almost been eight hours since we left." She remarked, tapping his dashboard once again. "We should land." Miko added as Starscream sighed in anguish, the alerts and warnings beginning to drill a hole in his cybertronian head.

"It is approximately 47 earth minutes until we reach one of my fueling stocks." He growled, increasing his thrusters to max. "We will land then."

A ear piercing alarm suddenly blasted out, both bot and human cowering at the deafening sound.

"What the hell is that?" Miko yelled over the sound of the siren, hands tightly clamped over ears.

Starscream cringed as his receivers strained, letting out a yell of pain as he felt immense pressure build up in his thrusters.

"My thrusters are over heating!" He said, panic tearing a rift in his confidence. Miko fell forwards in her seat and toppled onto the dashboard, her hands scrabbling for a hold at the curved glass that encased her. Miko tumbled awkwardly as Starscream lost altitude, her numerous yells of fury and terror playing hurt to Starscreams receivers.

"Starscream do something!" Miko screeched as gravity threw her against the side of the cockpit once again. Starscream growled in pain and quickly extended the seatbelt, wrapping it tightly round the teens waist. She gasped in pain as the whiplash of the seatbelt threw her back into the seat promptly aware that that would bruise later. Miko hastily buckled up and clutched the arm rests of the seat, knuckles turning white as she glimpsed through the glass the ground that they were headed straight for.

"Starscream." Was all she could gasp out as the speed of their descent made it hard for her to move, even breathe.

"Hold on!" He yelled as the ground got closer and closer. Miko opened her mouth to scream again, preparing to brace for impact and most certainly for her, imminent death. Tears streamed down her face as Starscream suddenly stopped moving and shut off all flight systems. Miko choked out out a sob as she realised of her fate.

_This is it. _She thought. _I'm going to die. _

Miko closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the arm rest as she heard a rush of gears and clicks. Clicks that seemed oddly familiar. Miko quickly opened her eyes and scoped out the sky in hope that the Autobots had saved them somehow.

"Bulkh-?"

CRASH

Miko felt something metallic encase around her as they hit the ground. She desperately tried to protect her head but felt it whack something hard then just like that, she was unconscious. Yells echoed in her mind as she slipped into the forced slumber but she desperately hoped it was her savior.

**Hello! Enjoy this slightly more intense chapter that took me so darn long to write *grr*. But, tis the time for giving so I thought I'd shovel on through and get this chapter done (: Hope you all are having a brilliant christmas! **

**Reviews are awesome. That is that. **


	6. Explanations pt 1

** Minions! Welcome to 2013... I know, I know... this update did not come nearly as quickly as I wanted it to. Apologies. Here we are jumping back again to Jack and Arcee (sorry for the choppy fluidity the story will merge soon enough) x**

Ratchet paced anxiously as he waited for the others to report in. It had been nearly four earth hours since Optimus, Bee, Arcee, Bulkhead and even Jack had left to search the mine once again. Raf was at home, according to Jack as it was past his 'curfew.' Ratchet didn't mind the isolation at base, he actually found it comforting. It gave him time to think and process. But after the fourth hour he found himself getting a little optic twitch every now and then. A blip on his primitive communications station caught his attention, the icon face of Arcee popping up to identify the caller.

"Ratchet, come in." Arcee said. Ratchet answered the call, praying that what the femme had to say was good.

"Anything?" He asked dimly. Arcee sighed, answering Ratchet's question.

"Negative." She said. "Bulkhead's driven off again because he doesn't know to control his temper." Arcee added harshly, annoyance dripping off the last couple of words.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge, curious as to find out what the wrecker had gotten himself into this time.

"What of the others?" He pressed. Ratchet was in serious need of an energon cube as he impatiently tapped his digits on the dashboard while Arcee responded.

"Optimus has gone to find Bulkhead." The femme replied simply. "Hopefully knock some sense into the big lug while he's at it." Arcee added with a grumble. "As for Bee, he's with me and Jack. We ran into a bit of a speed bump at the mine and Jack's still a little juddered."

"What?" Ratchet blurted. "What speed bump? Why did you not inform me of this earlier! What happened? Put him on the line." The medic waited impatiently as he heard the teen protest in the background. Finally, Jack activated the comm on his cellphone and greeted the autobot.

"Hey, Ratchet." The teen said nervously.

"Speed bump?" Ratchet immediately asked.

Jack sighed and chuckled a little "It's nothing Ratchet, Arcee's just being dramatic." There was more argumentative chatter in the background. Arcee tuned into the conversation again.

"It wasn't nothing." She said. "You could have been seriously injured. You're lucky that we found you before everything came down."

"By the all spark." Ratchet murmured. "You must return to base immediately. The sooner you return the sooner I can get some answers out of you delinquents. Locking on co-ordinates now." Ratchet grumbled as he locked on to Arcee's coordinates.

Jack piped in. "Ratchet you don't have to do that." He rushed. "We're almost there."

"No need to delay the inevitable Jack." Arcee said slyly.

Ratchet scoffed in humor and pulled down the switch connected to the ground bridge. "Bridge is activated. Jack, report to me immediately." He said flatly.

Jack didn't respond at first. Ratchet heard Arcee's scolding voice in the background and Jack sighed. "Fine, we'll be there in a second." The teen reluctantly responded.

Ratchet humphed in affirmation and left the console, activating his custom scanners he'd specifically reprogrammed to scan and understand the human anatomy. He learnt a valuable lesson of expanding his knowledge after Rafael's unfortunate encounter with Megatron.

Ratchet turned to the bridge entrance and crossed his arms as Arcee, Bee and Jack sped through the swirling green flurry and screeched to a stop beside him. Ratchet opened his mouth to yell but stopped when he saw the state of the human.

"Jack." He said, concern clearly showing. "What in primus name happened to you?"

The teen hopped off the motorcycle and shifted his weight. " It's nothing worth worrying about." Jack said tiredly, holding his hands up in reassurance. Jack winced and quickly lowered one arm back to his side earning the attention of Arcee. Ratchet caught Arcee's worried look and quickly knelt, holding out his servo. The human climbed on and Ratchet lifted him off the ground over to the couch that the kids had grown so fond of. Arcee and Bumblebee transformed as Ratchet placed the human down as gently as he could. Ratchet began his scans as Jack sank into the plush cushion of the couch, sending a small smile to Arcee as she stood next to him. Ratchet eyed the boy in concern as he took note of his unruly appearance. Jacks jeans and shirt sleeves were torn along with a couple of scrapes scattering his knees and arms and to top it off the boy was covered in head to toe in what looked like to the medic, dust. And that was only to the naked eye, or optic in this case.

"Ratchet." Jack said quietly. The medic reflexively ignored the comment as he received further readings of the humans medical state. "Ratchet." Jack said a second time, much louder as the medic hesitated. Ratchet lowered his scanner.

"Just be still Jack." He said, dismissively.

"I found something." Jack said, slowing drawing a small object out of his pocket with his good arm. Bee blipped in excitement as the autobot's realized what he'd found.

"Miko's phone." Arcee said, a smile growing on her features. "So that's why you were down there." She continued, placing her hand on her hip with a smirk. Jack craned his head to meet her smile.

"You didn't exactly give me the chance to explain what happened." He said with a shrug.

Ratchet rolled his eyes. "Now would be a good time."

Bee blipped in agreement and Arcee nodded. Jack sighed as it was made obvious he would have to narrate and cleared his throat. "Well during Arcee and Bulkhead's little disagreement I thought I'd just sweep around the cave one more time just to be safe." He started simply. "I ended up exploring Bulkhead's hole that he'd created earlier and things sort of went downhill from there..."

_Jack shuffled awkwardly around as Arcee yelled at him through his cellphone. "I know Arcee." Jack hastily replied, slightly unsure of what she'd just said. "I'm an idiot." He craned his neck around trying to find his exit, grimacing as the sharp rocks scraped against his leg._

"_Where are you?" Arcee demanded, pacing the cave tunnel followed by a worried bumblebee. _

"_Like I said before," Jack replied. "In the cave wall." He finished awkwardly. _

"_Jack, you'll need to be a little more specific than that." She said flatly. _

_Jack chuckled sheepishly. "That is true." He admitted. "Uh ok, remember that giant hole Bulkhead made just before?" _

"_Unfortunately yes." Arcee grumbled. _

"_I sort of climbed because there was this other opening to another area we couldn't reach, I'm assuming because of the cave in before Miko..." Jack paused, quickly choosing his words carefully. "So, long story short I fell and got stuck, found Miko's phone and, well yeah." Jack slurred the end of the sentence, hopeful that Arcee would not dramatize the situation. _

"_Jackson Darby." Arcee began. A rumbling pounded through the cave, throwing everyone into a stunned silence. The rumbling increased as the walls of the cave began to shake. Bulkhead who'd been forced outside by Optimus to cool off, bounded in weapons exposed._

"_Decepticons Arcee, we gotta move!"_

**Reviews are awesome, that is that.**


	7. Explanations pt 2

_Jack curled himself against the side of the cave wall, eyes wide as his surroundings shook, drowning the area in dust. The teen coughed violently as he felt his surroundings rumble and shake, smothering him in another layer of dust. He clutched the phone tightly to his ear as he heard a commotion on the other line. _

_"Arcee what's happening!" Jack's heart beat even faster when there was no reply. Either Arcee was in combat or already down. Jack didn't want to think about which one it was. _

_"I got to get out of here." Jack cursed to himself as he kicked at the cave wall surrounding him in frustration. Jacks heart leapt into his throat when he felt the cave wall weaken. He kicked at it again, scuffling closer to get a look at the damage. Whatever that wall was made of, it was no match for Jacks feet. He picked up the pace, kicking and pushing against the weakening wall. _

_"Come on!" He yelled as he caught a glimpse of light. He pushed and shoved and yelled and kicked until with one final heave, the whole thing collapsed. Jack yelped, immediately regretting his destruction as he blindly tumbled through the space, grimacing as he was pelted with any rubble that fell with him. He rolled and gracefully flopped onto his back on the ground. Jack lay there and groaned, face scrunched shut as the cloud of dust around him settled, exposing his surroundings. He heard a blaster power up and tensed, slowly tilting his head to the side, squinting at the figure approaching him. _

_"Jack?" _

_It was Arcee. Jack sighed a huge breath of relief and flopped his head back onto the ground, lying there like a starfish as Arcee stood there, quickly powering down her blaster. She stood there and crossed her arms grinning as Jack lay sprawled on the ground. _

_"Have fun?" She said, clearly enjoying the moment. Jack sat up and hunched over, grimacing at the state of his clothes. _

_"Yeah, a bash." _

_END FLASHBACK_

"So basically thats how it happened." Jack said, tracing his hand over the edges of Miko's pink phone. "Bulkhead destroyed the drones that attacked while Arcee found me sunbathing and as soon as we found Bulk, we hightailed then Arcee contacted you."

Ratchet stood there, pinching the bridge of his 'nose' as Jack stood there, an awkward smile creeping out of the corner of his mouth.

"I shouldn't have asked." The medic groaned. "My processor is aching."

Jack opened his mouth to apologize but Ratchet held up a servo. "Later." He said. "Lets get you cleaned up first."

Jack looked at Arcee and she shrugged. "Better to get it over with, as the humans say." She said. Jack rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch, stretching his back as he did so. He climbed into Ratchets awaiting servo and as they turned to leave Arcee remembered Jack's discovery.

"Jack, the phone?" Arcee piped up as Jack's mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"My bad," He said sheepishly, pointing back at the couch. "The phones on the couch."

Arcee nodded with a smile as Ratchet led Jack away down the hall to get cleaned up. Arcee plucked up the phone carefully and frowned as she saw the state of it.

"Let's hope you still work." Arcee mumbled to herself as she carefully encased her servo around the small device. Arcee started walking down the hall to check up on Jack but her comm stopped her.

"Arcee come in."

It was Optimus. Arcee raised an optic ridge and answered. "Hows the big lug doing?" She said, hopeful that Optimus knew she was speaking of Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead has not improved since our encounter at the mine. I am still in pursuit and I fear we may need to immobilize him for his own safety."

Arcee stopped and stared at the comm on her wrist. "Optimus you don't mean.."

"Notify Ratchet that I will require assistance if we are to get Bulkhead to desist."

"Ratchet's occupied with Jack at the moment." Arcee replied.

"Jack is uninjured?" Optimus asked immediately, Arcee smiling a little at hint of concern lingering on his words. Ever since she and Jack journeyed to cybertron to retrieve Optimus' memories Arcee has noticed the increasing relationship between their leader and Jack.

"A little buffed, but in one piece." She said, happy that she didn't have to say otherwise. She glanced at the pink cellphone and brightned at a sudden idea that popped into her head. "Optimus," She began again, looking down at the phone carefully encased in her servo. "I may have a way to get Bulkhead back."

She could hear Optimus transform as she waited for his response. "What is it, Arcee?" He asked.

Arcee smirked as she placed the phone on the countertop and placing her hand on her hip. "Turns out Jack's adventure wasn't a complete failure. He found the phone Optimus."

"Miko's phone?"

Arcee jumped at the sudden blast of Bulkhead's voice in her receiver.

"Bulkhead?" She questioned. "How are you on this frequency? It's only- "

"Optimus tuned me in." Bulkhead interrupted, Arcee rolling her optics as he did so. "How is the phone?"

"Battered, but with a tinker it should come online." She replied, turning around and walking towards the ground bridge controls. "Send me your co-ordinates, I'll bridge you back."

"Arcee," Bulkhead protested, cutting off as Arcee cleared her 'throat.'

"Bulk, this is our only lead. Running around in the desert won't help us and neither will sulking. Optimus, what are your co-ordinates?"

"Transmitting now."

Arcee received the location of her comrades with a blip on the screen, typed in the co-ordinates and pulled the lever, activating the bridge send a swirl of green to form in front of Optimus and Bulkhead. Optimus moved to enter the ground bridge but Bulkhead stood still. Optimus turned, unsure of his comrades hesitance.

"Bulkhead, why do you hesitate." The bot said. "Are you not relieved of our success." It sounded like more of a statement than a question. Bulkhead shook his head.

"No, my spark jumped at the news but I-" He faltered and held up his servo's desparingly. "I don't want this to lead to a dead end. I'm, worried Optimus."

Optimus strode calmly over to the green mech and placed a servo on Bulkhead's shoulder. "As am I. But remaining here will not aid us in our recovery of our human friend."

Bulkhead sighed and nodded. "I know."

Optimus pulled his servo off and motioned towards the swirling mass of green energy. "Shall we?"

Bulkhead smirked a little and strode quickly towards the ground bridge, Optimus closely behind. They entered the bridge and quickly reappeared on the other side, at base where Arcee quickly deactivated the ground bridge. She took her servo's off the controls and crossed them across her chest.

"You ready." She said, raising an eyebrow and Bulkhead stared straight back at her, determination dead set in his optics.

"Slag yes."

wopwop new chapter (: apologies lifes been crazy had rehearsals for the past month and on top of school and training haven't had much time for updates! I apologise again if you consider that a bad excuse and that I should be embarrassed then you're right, I am horribly red right now x

luckily though I have a two week break coming up so expect more from me soon!

Reviews are awesome, that is that.


	8. I NEED YOUR HELP

Dear anyone,

First of all, thankyou for still following this story. Its my most popular story I've got and I really want to keep developing the plot.

However I am completely stuck. Not stuck as in musing on the plot for a few weeks. I mean stuck as in spending months writing then deleting then rewriting then getting frustrated at the lack of development. I need to find a new resource. A new source of inspiration.

Thats where you come in. Its time for a brainstorm! ANYTHING. PM/review etcetc.

I'm hoping that if the response is good it'll trigger some amazing plot idea in my head and I'll have you guys to thank.

I really don't want to discontinue this story as I can see the potential however my own creative stem has been burnt out.

Thanks for the support so far

(:


	9. Ratchet Has an Idea

Bulkhead paced impatiently as he watched Arcee tinker with the phone with the aid of Ratchets strong and controlled servo's.

"Anything?" Bulkhead asked, half despairingly as that was the fourth time in the past couple of hours he questioned the subject. Arcee sighed and turned away from the phone while Ratchet continued his steady hand on his work.

"Bulk." Arcee said, sighing slightly. "Miko's phone is too badly damage to retrieve information on." Arcee stopped for a moment as she glanced at Ratchet who was now standing my his side, a similar solemn expression cast as well.

"Its hopeless." He said, despairingly. Bulkhead bunched his servo's in frustration at the recent development. He stared at the remains of the pink flip phone, unable to process. What now? He asked himself. You're a lousy guardian. She doesn't deserve you.

"Wait." Ratchet called, picking up the phone and turning it over. "I have an idea."

Bulkhead didn't hesitate. "Do it."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge and placed the phone back on the table. "Well I just had a thought." He cleared his throat a little as he eyed the others turning their full attention to him. "We've lost all means of tracking Miko, as much as I hate to admit it." The dry silence that filled the space left a sort of awkward tendency in his voice so he cleared his metallic pipes once again. "However," he continued. "If we somehow grasp the means of tracking Starscream then that will surely lead us to the child."

Arcee nodded slightly. "Good point Ratchet, but how on earth do we track Starscream?" She countered with a shrug. "To do that we'd need a tracking signal. And the only place that would have access to Starscream's coding would be,"

"The decepticon warship." Bulkhead finished.

"Its too dangerous." Ratchet said, turning back to his monitor. "However considering the circumstances I deem it worthy."

Optimus at this point had been silent, eyeing his comrades as they debated options for finding this signal.

"And then all we would need to do is get the correct code for Starscream's tracker through the ships communication archives and download it manually." Ratchet continued, picking up his tools and moving over to his workbench. "Give me time to construct the device we will have to use for downloading." Arcee and Bulkhead nodded then turned back to the monitor, discussing possible tactic's of entry into enemy lines.

"Autobots." Optimus said simply, his voice stopping the bots in their tracks.

"Optimus, please." Bulkhead pleaded. "This is our last shot."

Optimus eyed the others and smiled a little internally. Watching his comrade dedicate themselves so heavily to the safety of a being of another origin made him appreciate their induction into his team even more.

"Autobots." The leader began, smirking as he watched his team straighten up in enthusiasm. "Roll out."

**Incredibly short chapter I know. I'm still struggling on the whole writing thing as well as a few personal problems. But for those of you who still have an interest in this story thankyou very much. I know I've pretty much lost my audience from taking too long on updates and I kick myself ****every time I think about it****. It was so exciting to see y'all favoriting and reviewing my stories. It made me feel needed. But I've let you down. And for that I am sorry.**

**I'm going to see how the next 3-4 months pan out.**

**Lots of hugs**


End file.
